


Moth to The Flame

by CardboarianNights



Series: Spider!Jack and Moth!Gabe AUs [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Moth!Gabe, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Spider!Jack, Strike Team Era AU, animal humanoid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, a Death Moth, is fighting with the strike team to gain air superiority against the omnics when he's shot out of the sky and wakes up in the web of a handsome red and white spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the R76 Discord! You guys are sooo bad. lol

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly as he felt a relaxing warmth around him. He had been shot when trying to protect his fellow soldiers from the omnics and apparently tore a wing as he glanced over to see the damage. A pair of hands were expertly pulling his left wing back together with silken threads and any attempt he had fromt trying to sit up was met with heavy resistance. Was he strapped down to a gurney or something? The light that bled through the treetops clearly meant he was still outside and the sounds of explosions in the distance meant he wasn’t too far from the battlefield. 

“Stop moving so much.” A soft voice came from his left and he tried to lift his neck up so he could see the huge fucking monstrosity sewing his wing back together; A fucking humanoid spider. One of the many enemies that humanoid moths like Gabriel had to watch out for and he had fucking shit luck to fall into one of their webs after being shot out of the sky. 

“Oh sorry. I bet it ruins the flavor.” Gabriel spat as let his head fall back against the web, firmly getting it stuck in place now for some goddamn reason that was beyond his comprehension.

The pale white spider’s eyes just rolled in annoyance as he continued to patch up Gabriel’s wing delicately. “Maybe next time when there’s not a fucking air battle right over my fucking house.” He grumbled softly, clearly not used to speaking louder than a whisper due to some fucking spider mentality bullshit or something. Fucking silent predators were the fucking worst.

“Shitty place to build a house.”

“Says the guy who fell into it; I’d say I have a better idea than you do on the topic, Moth.”

Gabriel glared at the humanoid spider and he merely grinned smugly back. The spider finished sewing up the wing and brought the thread up to his sharp teeth to snip the excess.

“Okay. Your wing should be set for now.” The spider whispered and began work on gently lifting up the threads that he used to bind Gabriel in place on the web over his wrists and ankles. Spikey finger pads reached delicately under his wings to lift them bit by bit off of the web and allow Gabriel to sit up as he maneuvered carefully around him. Gunfire from somewhere nearby caused both of them to pause in place, the spider’s arm steadying Gabriel’s lower back so he would not fall backwards onto the web and unintentionally giving Gabriel a rather nice sight of his bare chest under that matching red jacket of his. His white pale skin was kind of odd along with the black shadow around his red eyes but he wasn’t exactly the worst-looking spider he ever laid eyes on.

“Hold onto my shoulders while I get your legs free.” The spidered instructed softly and Gabriel easily complied, wanting to get back up into the air as soon as possible while the hunter felt inclined to let him go. Even though Gabriel was was wearing a dark grey hoodie, he could feel the warmth coming from the humanoid as he held onto him, and watched the spider made short work of scooping Gabriel off the web with masterfully quick fingers. The spider was hyper focused on the task and didn’t seem to register that Gabriel just might be fascinated with his face along with how close they were together.

Gunfire drew closer and the spider sped up his task, pulling Gabriel up into his arms as he finished freeing his feet before handing him a pulse-rifle that he had been holding with one of his pair of legs. Gabriel took the rifle into his arms and was rather impressed as the spider held him up with his hand. “Fly away now, Moth. Make the robots regret coming to my neck of the woods.” The spider chuckled softly, making Gabriel forget for a moment that technically he was prey to the much larger spider.

Gabriel began flapping his huge wings, poisonous spores emitting with each flap as he got himself airborne and no longer needed the spider’s assistance. He hovered near the spider, knowing the poison would have no effect against the resistant predator and double checked his rifle to make sure it was still in working condition before looking at his patched up wing. The silk held it firmly together though it ruined the skull pattern he had as the centerpiece of his wings to ward of predators. Now it looked like one of the eyes had a bright white slice awkwardly through one of the eyes.

“Thanks.” Gabriel spoke bitterly as he assessed the patchwork. The spider crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance and Gabe took that as his cue to make his way up through the tree line. The rest of the frontline was not that far away and Gabriel made the mistake of looking back down through the trees to see the red spider still looking up at him. While the sight would have made him want to vomit and feel for his life before he couldn’t help but feel some comfort from it. Gabe had someone to protect in this forest and a debt to repay in full.

\--

His unit took huge losses against the omnics after they managed to gain air superiority, even when an SEP soldier like Gabriel returned to the frontlines. Gabriel tried to salvage the best of the situation as he could but they fell like flies out of the sky and were overran. He took cover in the trees and popped shots at any omnics that flew overhead; It really sucks that everything he was fighting against was resistant to his fucking poison but that was fucking life apparently. A few holes in his gut weren’t going to slow him down as the omnics were advancing towards the part of the forest that the spider lived.

The few troops that were still alive joined him in the hit-and-run tactics below the treelines and they continued to fall back as the omnics continued to push at them hard. Angela, a bird humanoid, zipped over to his side as they continued to make their way through the forest with the remnants of their air force, the omnic fighters on their heels. 

“What’s the plan, Commander?!” She asks as they all struggle to stay ahead of the creeping death behind them. Many of them are wounded or out of ammunition to launch an efficient counter-attack on their own without reinforcements.  
“We’re going to ask for help!” Gabriel yelled back to her. His eyes went to his sewn up wing for the briefest of moments before looking back at her, dodging another set of trees. “I know JUST the person but you’ll have to promise to not freak out!”

“Oh god, not another one of the Commander’s ‘plans’!” One of the hawk humanoids groaned from the rear.

“Shut up! What alternatives do you have, Boygan?!” The last remaining praying mantis humanoid shot back at the hawk. “My unit is DEAD because of your stupid shit!”

“Take that back, Green Freak!” Boygan retaliated.

“YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP ON THE COMM LINE OR I’LL GUN YOU DOWN MYSELF!” Gabriel commanded through the audio link between all of the active air force members in the area. “Any of you above the treeline need to get down here now! No heroics cause I need all of you!”

“Sir!” They all answered on the open comm link.

Gabriel saw the subtle glint of silk from afar and his smile grew ten fold, he quickly tapped on the comm link in his ear to tell everyone the heading to avoid along with a quick description of the area if they were too far behind. “We all land on the ground behind the web! No one shoot fucking anything or I’ll LET my new friend fucking eat you for dinner, Got it?!”

“R-roger!” A few voices nervously complied.

They were dead anyways if they thought they could retreat this far out from artillery support. A fucking spider would be the least of their worries right now, regardless of instinct to avoid them.

Gabriel flew in place in front of the first web, guiding his troops safely to the ground below the spider’s catching net while the medics tended to their injuries. Hearing the noise outside of his home, the spider curiously came out of his self-made tunnel and looked around at all the various species of flying bugs and birds that were taking refuge below his ‘trapping’ net that he was walking on.

“What the fuck?” He murmured incredulously, looking up to see the moth he caught a few hours ago guiding his troops around his ‘collision’ net and down under his ‘trapping net’. The spider swiftly climbed up from the horizontal ‘trapping’ net to his vertical ‘collison’ net and made his way over to the death moth with much concern over the situation. “Hey!” He yelled as loudly as he could the moth he was behind, hanging on the net to keep himself steady in place.

Gabriel turned to his side to see the spider and turned back to continue guiding his men away from the web. “Sorry about the inconvenience, Sir. I need your help once more.”

“What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you broadcasting my position to fucking everyone in the forest?!” The spider hissed.

“The omnics have us on the run, Sir! I need your help if any of us stand the chance of them not wiping out your forest along with all of us!”

“Fucking LOOK at me when you’re talking!”

“I CAN’T, Sir!” Gabriel gritted his teeth as the tail end of his troops, those carrying the heavily wounded, approached and he guided them safely away from the web with his hand signals. “I can’t afford to have anyone get tangled up in either of your webs! I’m sorry if it seems that I am disrespecting you or spitting in your face for your generosity earlier but I can’t let anymore die!”

“Sir!” One the falcons leading up the rear darted up to Gabriel and saluted him.

“What is it?” Gabriel waved off his salute quickly to get him to talk.

“The omnics have fallen back, Sir! They lost a lot of ground trying to track us through the trees as per your instructions!”

Gabriel was almost relieved by hearing that but the spider was quick to interrupt.

“That’s horseshit. They’re regrouping and restocking, not retreating.”

The falcon was stunned as he noticed the spider humanoid behind his commander and was about to raise his gun before he remembered Gabriel’s earlier warnings; the death glare he was given by said commander certainly seemed to help him remember as well.

“Thank you, Soldier. Go around the vertical web and someone will guide you down to the forest below the horizontal web.”

The falcon clicked his heels together and saluted crisply. “Sir!” He departed quickly and now Gabriel was able to relax now that everyone who was alive was accounted for.

“You’re a commander?” The spider asked quietly and Gabriel turned around to face him with a tired look on his face.

“Yeah. Leader of the multi-species initiative to take back the forests from the omnics, aka ‘Strike Force’. The name’s Gabriel Reyes, Death Moth.” Gabriel flew in closer to offer his hand to the spider. The spider looked at the hand curiously before reaching up to shake it.

“Jack Morrison, Black Tailed Red Sheetweaver. No allegiance.”

Gabriel smiled as they shook hands. Not a bad way to possibly make a new, if temporary, ally in their time of need.

“So, what’s the plan going to be, Mister Reyes?” Jack asked as he released Gabriel’s hand gently. “I have no weapons to assist you with and I’ve never exactly killed an omnic before.”

“Let’s move to the ground so I can actually catch my breath, Mr. Morrison.” Gabriel chuckled sheepishly as his wings were starting to feel incredibly heavy trying to keep him in place in the air. The spider nodded his head and started crawling down the vertical web as Gabriel followed him. 

Gabriel’s eyes watched the handsome red spider climb down with ease onto the horizontal web below and then saw Jack tether himself to the web with silk from his spindlers before gracefully guiding himself down to forest floor below. Gabriel all but collapsed as his feet finally made contact with the grass and fell to his knees as he let his wings fall limp beside him. 

“Another hole tore itself open on your injured wing.” Jack spoke softly as he carefully lifted the wing and gently moved his black fingers across to support it. “Perhaps it’s a stress tear?”

“You sure know a lot about wings for a spider.” Gabriel huffed as he shifted his weight so he was sitting back on his ass and letting his legs stretch out fully on the soft grass, arms behind his back to support his weight.

Jack was very carefully observing his stitching on Gabriel’s wing and the tears alongside the seams with concern before glancing up at him. “Sorry, was a bit preoccupied. Did you say something?” He asked curiously.

Gabriel looked away from the very concerned predator as he felt a tug inside of him. “Nothing, I was just talking to myself.” 

Angela carefully flew over to Gabriel and Jack, landing a safe distance from the spider as she looked over at Gabe with concern. “I saw your wing was tearing on the flight over here, Gabe. May I take a look?”

Gabriel nodded his head and Jack took several steps back to give the nervous golden bird humanoid some room. Angela was still justifiably intimidated by the spider as she carefully maneuvered around Gabriel to the side where his wing was tearing and gingerly lifted it up to see the damage. 

“Several of the scales have been torn away from the stitchies. You placed them too wide apart, hence the tears.” Angela explained as she gingerly placed her hand over the wound and used the silk to create artificial clear scales with her magic. “These are temporary until you can regrow them yourself, Gabriel.”

“I did not know that.” Jack spoke softly as he brought a hand up to stroke his jaw and observed Angela’s work. “Would a lighter thread weight help with the stress tears for scaled wings?”

Angela screamed and scrambled away as she took her pistol out of her holster. Jack backed off and kept his hands up non-threateningly.

“I just wanted a few pointers. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jack apologized as he made himself smaller, sitting down on the grass so he was no taller than her standing up.

Angela looked at him incredulously and reluctantly moved her finger off the trigger but kept her gun firmly aimed at Jack. Gabriel figured that was a good enough sign as any that he didn’t need to intervene personally and watched as Angela eventually put her gun back into its holster. She frowned at Gabriel for not saying anything and walked back over to continue to replace his scales with her magic, occasionally glancing at Jack to make sure he was staying put.

“A lighter weight would have allowed for more flexibility in the stitches.” She spoke up, not turning to look at Jack at all. “But they needed to be woven more closely together as well.”

“That’s all I wanted to know. Thank you.” Jack spoke softly as he slowly put his hands down and over his lap.

Once Angela felt he was fit for flight again she stood up. “Let your wings rest for a while so the scales have more time to adhere to the real ones, Gabriel. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will, Angie. Thank you.” Gabriel spoke and she nodded her head before gliding back over to the other medics that were assisting the wounded. He sighed and ran his hand over his face as he flexed his wings experimentally before letting them fall back neatly against his back. Jack seemed curious as he got up and moved over alongside Gabriel before tucking his feet back under him to sit next to him. Gabriel watched as the spider gentle took his folded wing and expanded it outwards carefully, looking at the translucent scales with deep interest. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?”

Jack looked up at Gabriel and smiled softly as he gently stroked a finger against one of the scales. “They’re works of art that any spider would appreciate. Took my silk and made it into something beautiful.”

Gabe knew he was talking about the scales but the way Jack looked up at him fondly when he said ‘beautiful’ pulled at him something fierce. Damn silver-tongued spider was flirting with him? He cleared his throat to change topics rather quickly.

“So, about your silk. I was thinking that we could use your ability to produce the non-stick version and make several nets in the surrounding area to snag the omnics when they come for us. I have several flyers who can do the work for you on setting it all up quickly if you’re willing to instruct them. The goal is to snare them then hope their falls to the ground either incapacitate them or allow us to shoot them while they stuck in the air so my men can knock their heads off with one shot. What do you think?” Gabriel asked as he looked back at the spider next to him.

Jack blinked a few times at Gabriel incredulously before nodding his head with a smile. “I could do that. But it will be difficult for me to produce that much silk to help counter the enemy with so little preparation time.” He remarked with a hum.

He wanted something in exchange for the rush order. Shit.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at the medics tended to the wounded in the distance. The thought of sacrificing one of his soldiers that might not make it through the day troubled Gabe greatly as he weighed his decision in his head. He couldn’t offer himself as food for the spider since he could think of anyone else being competent enough to run the group in his absence and that meant sacrificing someone for the greater good. A black hand gently cupped Gabriel’s chin and tilted his head up to look at the concerned spider’s face.

“Whatever you’re thinking of offering me, with such a grim face, I will not accept.” Jack spoke firmly. “All I need is a simulation of a feeding to get my spindles working and a sacrifice isn’t necessary at all.” His thumb gently caressed Gabe’s cheek and it made the moth wonder just what exactly he meant by that. “Let’s find ourselves a more… private place to negotiate.” Jack smiled reassuringly, helping Gabriel to his feet as he got up himself.

\--

Jack and Gabriel walked a small distance away, Gabe confident that Jack wasn’t going to try to kill him when he dismissed the idea of a sacrifice to appease the spider. Gabriel would easily be heard and assisted by his men if he called for help; A thought that the spider might also have in mind to reassure him of his intentions.

“So. What did you want to talk about that you did not feel comfortable back there?” Gabriel asked, having a slight idea what it might be but not wanting to assume anything with their new ally.

Jack turned to face Gabriel and experimentally bought his hand in to see if Gabe would let him touch his face. Gabriel felt warmth flow through him as Jack’s hand cupped the side of his face, the black fuzz of his hood being pushed back enough to bare his short, curly, black locks to the spider. Jack’s smile grew as he brought his other hand up to gently push the hood back completely and run a hand through Gabe’s hair, drawing a relaxed sigh from his lips.

“So, looks like the moth and the spider have interest in one another? Fascinating.” Jack softly chuckled in amusement as he found the situation as surprising as Gabriel did. 

“Alright. So, I MIGHT have something similar but we don’t exactly have a lot of TIME on our hands.” Gabriel grumbled as he forced himself to focus on what they ALL needed and not just himself. “What do you want?”

“A little stimulation of my stomach via the contents of your body.” Jack spoke with a smug grin on his face as he pointing down to the tent in Gabriel’s pant. “Preferably from that.” 

Gabe swallowed hard as Jack guided him back against a tree and their mouths came into contact with one another. It was a bit nerve racking to be kissing a spider but as long as Jack didn’t bite him with those fangs that will painfully dissolve his internal organs he should ideally be fine. Besides, he didn’t really mind the way Jack was kissing him so gently after he sat his lower half down on the ground so they were equal height along with the addition of a little tongue wrestling. Their lips parted and Gabe shuddered as Jack teasingly nipped his way down from his jaw down to what little he could access with his front teeth carefully. 

Jack’s hands made quick work of Gabriel’s belt, both men a bit let down by having to rush what should be a nice exchange between them, and reach down to pull Gabe’s erect cock out. He gave Gabriel a few lazy strokes from base to his tip, the odd sensation of the unique follicles on Jack’s hands causing him to buck into the spider’s hands. 

“Imagine if I had all the time in the world to please you.” Jack whispered teasingly into Gabe’s neck and Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath as a bead of precum rolled down from his tip. “You like that idea, don’t you? Being laid out on my web while I have my way with you for the rest of the forest to see.”

“H-hurry up, already…!” Gabriel hissed through his gritted teeth, wanting so badly for Jack to act on that fantasy but it wouldn’t fucking matter if they were all dead.

Jack chuckled and backed his lower half back before gripping Gabriel’s jaw with his freehand. “On your knees, Moth.”

Gabriel complied quickly, internally hating how overeager it made him seem to the spider when he was torn between wanting to prolong this and getting the goddamn traps set up fast. Jack’s hands were on the either side of Gabriel’s hips as he leaned down comfortably to take his cock into his mouth. Gabe’s hands went straight to Jack’s white hair to have something to hold onto as Jack slowly bobbed his head up and down his cock.

It was extremely hot to see such a good-looking spider taking his cock and sucking on him so eagerly. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would find himself attracted to a spider much less it being a mutual held one. Gabriel found himself bucking himself down Jack’s throat as one of the man’s black hand dug itself into Gabe’s hip almost painfully and let out a whimper at how good it all felt. Jack’s tongue trailed itself on the underside of his cock teasingly and he shamelessly came down the spider’s throat with a harsh grunt with each buck of his hip.  
How long had it been since he had gotten such good head that he was coming undone so quickly? Gabriel didn’t waste much time on that thought as Jack swallowed everything that Gabe gave him, making the spider hum with satisfaction and pull his cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. Both of their faces were flushed at the sight of the other but Jack was quick to tuck Gabe back into his pants and make the commander presentable to his people with his swift hands putting his garments back into place. Jack then sat back up and brought Gabriel in for another hot kiss, drawing a moan from Gabriel before backing off with a smug grin.

“You interested in tangling yourself in my web when this is all over, Mister Reyes?”

Gabe huffed as he tried to regain what little dignity he had. “So long as ‘eating’ me out doesn’t become literal, Mister Morrison.”

Jack laughed hard at that and Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to not smile as they headed back over to the others side by side.

They cut it really close to being discovered by the drones the omnics sent ahead of their forces into the forest but the trap worked due to a combination of Jack’s ambush specialties and Gabriel’s tactical mind. The omnics were obliterated with much ease after the numerous defeats they suffered at the hands of them over the year. It was a cause for great celebration back at the base after they were able to meet up with the ground team. Gabriel didn’t know because he went back to the forest almost immediately after de-briefing.

Jack was busy taking down the excess webbing around his territory, gathering it all around one of his legs in a neat loop and reminding Gabriel of how beautiful something deadly to him could be. Jack did refer to such things as ‘art’, right? Gabriel flew over and started untying one of the threads in the nearby trees closest to Jack, wanting to help clean up as well. His assistance did not go overlooked for long as he heard a familiar warm chuckle.

“This is the third time you’ve come around, Mister Reyes. I can’t help but think this isn’t intentional anymore.”

Gabe turned and smiled as he started to unwind the silk threads between the two trees with ease since he could fly. “It would be a shame to make you clean all of this all by yourself, Mister Morrison.” He motioned to the area around them that was littered with webs and omnic scraps.

Jack finished untying the last bit of the web he was working on before looking back up at Gabriel with a knowing grin. “I do remember offering you your own web for us to get tangled up together, Moth.” He reached down to grab the rather generous amount of silk thread he had gathered up so far from his leg before motioning to Gabriel with his free hand and beckoning him over. “Offer is still good.” Jack purred and Gabriel dropped the thread in his hands to descend over to spider. Gabriel was pulled into Jack’s arms and Gabriel held Jack in return.

“Sounds like a night worth spending here.”


End file.
